helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamaura Ayano
|image = |caption = Hamaura Ayano promoting "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan" |nickname = Hama-chan (はまちゃん), Hamachi (はまち), Hama-chan Taisa (はまちゃん大佐), Taisa (大佐) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB http://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12033728908.html |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig = Hamauraayanoautograph32323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Hamaura's Autograph }} Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a Japanese idol signed under Hello! Project. She is a member of Kobushi Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Project in February 2011 as a trainee alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi. Biography Early Life Hamaura Ayano was born on April 26, 2000 in Saitama, Japan. 2011-2012 In February 2011, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello Pro Egg, and passed.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event in June. During summer 2011, Hamaura auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation, but failed to pass. The following year, she auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. In fall 2012, Hamaura participated in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside 4 other trainees, as part of the challenge act. Later in the tour, Hamaura and the other 4 trainees performed Hello Pro Kenshuusei's first single "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!", released on October 27, 2012. 2013-2014 On January 3, 2013, Hamaura appeared in the TV show "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Tanaka Reina. On January 23, 2013, Hamaura made her first gravure debut in UTB+ magazine alongside Miyamoto Karin. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 6, 2013, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, 2013, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Taguchi Natsumi, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. From March 14 to March 23, 2014, Hamaura participated in the [[Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan|''Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan]] musical, along with Morning Musume OG members Yasuda Kei & Ogawa Makoto, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaeda, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. 2015-Present: Kobushi Factory During the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER concert on January, it was announced that Hamaura would be debuting in a new unit, later named Kobushi Factory, alongside Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. The unit will release their major debut single, "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)", on September 2, 2015. Personal Life ;Family & Relationships She has an older sister named Konatsu and a younger sister. She has a pet cat named Non-chan. Hamaura is good friends with Taguchi Natsumi and Oda Sakura. ;Education When Hamaura joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth year elementary school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. Profile *'''Name: Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hama-chan (はまちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' ABhttp://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12033728908.html *'Height:' 160cm *'Official Kaomoji:' jjﾘ`ー')jj *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2015-Present) Works TV Programs *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2015 Week End Survivor Rankings *She was ranked 1st on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 *She was ranked 2nd at most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. Trivia *Her specialty is cooking hamburgers, jumping rope, and unicycle. *Her hobby is looking back at photos that were taken a long time ago. *He motto is "Yuuou maishin" (勇往邁進; Pushing forward). *She likes school festivals. *Her favorite foods are ramen and peaches, while her least favorite foods are vegetables and fish. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite sport is jump rope. *Her charm point is her pinky. *Her favorite subject is home economics, while her least favorite subject is Japanese. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs are "Koi wa Hippari Dako", "Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu", "Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai", "Shabondama" *She admires Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, and Fukumura Mizuki. *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *Her dream during Hello Pro Kenshuusei was to get skilled enough in singing and dancing to join a new unit, and her dream for that unit was to become more famous than Morning Musume. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after she saw Morning Musume perform on TV and thought that she wanted to be as cool as them. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her record of 151 side-to-side jumps. *She wants to be an idol like Tsugunaga Momoko who can talk, sing and dance. *She sang "Yakimochi wo Kudasai!" and won the judge's special award for singing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was seeing that her level of skill was below Yoshihashi Kurumi's and Taguchi Natsumi's. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Yoshihashi Kurumi, while her rival in Kobushi Factory is Nomura Minami."浜浦彩乃 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー" (in Japanese). LoGiRL. 2015-01-22. *She says that even though she likes performing, dancing, and singing, she's bad at them, so she tries her best to be energetic and give that to the fans instead of skill. *She was the host for the Hina Fest 2014 and Hina Fest 2015 lottery videos uploaded to YouTube. In 2014, she filled in for Tsunku for the Hina Fest 2014 subtitle announcement video. *Kumai Yurina thinks that Ayano is the most likely to become a devil in 10 years among the Hello! Project members. See Also *Gallery:Hamaura Ayano *List:Hamaura Ayano Discography Featured In *List:Hamaura Ayano Concert & Event Appearances *List:Hamaura Ayano Publications Featured In *List:Hamaura Ayano Other Q&As References Notes *TBA Sources Hamaura Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Blogs: **Kobushi Factory blog **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello! Project Tour Blog cs:Hamaura Ayano Category:Hamaura Ayano Category:2011 Additions Category:2000 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Taurus Category:Pink Member Color